steal_thisfandomcom-20200215-history
Assorted Freebies
Free stuff is everywhere, you just have to know how to find it. Books Free books can almost always be found in the paper bins behind Big box Bookstores, such as Borders and Barnes & Nobel. The books are taken from the shelf, their covers are ripped off, then the rest of the intact books are thrown into their own paper bin separate from all other waste, where they remain dry and clean. Books are thrown out in waves, so one day you might find all suspense and Horror books, and on another day it will be all travel and cooking. It's worth checking the bins before you go in to get the book by some other means. Libraries also often are getting rid of books that they no longer have room for. Sometimes they are free and sometimes they charge a buck or two for them. This can be a great way to pick up some reading material to keep you occupied. When you are done with the book, consider passing it on to somebody else. DVDs Redbox, an electronic DVD rental booth in the USA, (usually seen outside McDonald$, Walgreens, etc.) charges a dollar per movie rental per day. And while just keeping the movie is the old standby, you'd still have to pay that pesky little dollar. But then again, a dollar saved is dollar earned, so it's about time I tell you how to start earnin' dollars. Punch into the machine that you ave a Promo Code, and use either 'BREAKROOM' or 'DVDONME' and, there you go, free DVDs. Or, at least, free RENTED, DVDs Googling "Red Box codes" returns several such codes, however, there are limitations. You must use a credit card (so they can charge you if you don't return it) and you can only use each code once per card. Prepaid cards might do the trick, but you can still only use the code once per card (prepaid cards cost around $5 plus the amount on them). A much simpler way to get free movies is BitTorrent. Security For this trick, you need some money to begin with. Buy some Travelers Checks. Wait a week and report your checks lost. They'll give you new ones to replace the missing ones. You spend your new checks and keep the ones you reported lost as security. This security is great for international travel especially at border crossings where you need to convince them you're not planning to work and have enough to sustain yourself. Travellers checks are becoming rare mostly used by older travelers set in their ways, a canceled but non-expired credit card will probably serve the same purpose. Maps Tourist offices are usually happy to give out loads of free maps and advice. Most nicer hotels have free maps of the city that are often free for the asking at the front desk, also check at big bus terminals and airport information stations for free maps. While in the hotel look for the tourist pamphlets to see what attractions are available. Of course, if you have the internet, there's always Google. Drinks and Food Free Food and the articles under it have all you need to know about the latest scams and methods in the world of food. Burials Burial is free for indigent though undignified in potter's fields. If you're lucky enough to be in Tibet when you feel close to death, ask the locals to give you a sky burial so you can live on as gracious birds. One alternative to burial is to plan in advance and leave your body to science. Outfits like LifeQuest Anatomical, BioGift and Anatomy Gifts Registry will handle all the paperwork at no cost to you or your loved ones. Diploma Look online for free editable diplomas to print out. A copy shop will have the nice paper you need to make this look authentic. Be aware, though, that most of the time actual diplomas are worthless, lying on your resume usually works fine. Any place that really wants to know your educational background is going to want to see transcripts or call the school up directly for confirmation. Toilets Ask in pubs and cafes. Fast food places are really good for this. However, in some high traffic tourist areas, we have seen shops put token locks on the bathrooms so only paying customers can use them. Just look around. Of course, there is the way of the bears. In a rural, behind a dumpster, or wooded area, dig a hole 6 inches deep and have at it, there are even special flexible funnels used by female campers to pee like a boy standing up. In some European countries, McDonalds puts a 4-digit code lock on the bathroom door. Seize a receipt from any table and you'll find the combination, or simply wait by the door until someone else is entering/leaving. Construction and road work sites often have portable toilets standing nearby, and they're not always locked after hours (What's there to steal?). It's best to bring along some toilet paper just in case there's none inside. If anyone at the work site sees you leaving the portable toilet, just say, "Just checking!" and keep walking. Assorted Freebies Articles * Electronics * Free Food * Pets - For finding fluffy. * Postage * Ministry - For getting paperwork showing you are part of the clergy. * Laundry - For how to wash clothes on the cheap. * Vacations External links * Freebie How To - A good read before delving into the world of freebies. * Freebie List - Lots of links to free stuff, ranging from deodorant to ringtones. check it out. *you need a mailing address for this stuff. * IDon'tPay.com Coupon Sites * Honey - Which also works as a plugin for Google Chrome. * Links to Coupon Sites * RetailMeNot